I'm in Marvel? Sweet!
by KarrineGenesis
Summary: After a longwinded storm in New York, I find myself stuck in the Marvel universe. If that wasn't awesome/bad enough, I am the vessel for the Infinity Stones, and Thanos (and any other villain) would just love to get his hands on me. But I could probably make some of my pairings happen along the way! Maybe even treat myself to one. Stanner, AmericanWidow, Loki/OC/Quill. Dark themes.
1. Prologue

**I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!**

**After a long winded storm in New York, I find myself stuck in the Marvel universe. If that wasn't awesome, or bad enough, I now am the vessel for the Infinity Stones, and Thanos (and any other villain) would just love to get his hands on me. But I could probably make some of my pairings happen along the way! Maybe even treat myself to one… Stanner, American Widow, Loki/OC/Clint.**

**This is sort of a self-insert. Yeah. I'm older and have the animals I will be getting when I'm that age, but yeah, this is a self-insert. Journal entries at the beginning, and it's in first person. First person's not my best, so know that I tried.**

1/1/2015, 10:00 am

Dear Journal,

I'm a 24 year old with no clue how to keep up a journal, so bear with me. Let me just tell you, I hate storms. I used to love them because, you know, Thor. I move around a lot, you see, because I've always loved new places, and seeing as I started out in Las Vegas, California, and Washington in my youth years, I didn't see storms like this. But really, what did I expect? I'm in New York now. Maybe I should tell you something that has already happened since now is boring. I have 8 pets. Yes, yes, I know, it takes a lot to take care of them, blah, blah, I've heard it all before. I have a sleek, light blue parakeet named Doctor who actually speaks like the Doctor because I put some of his best quotes into a video and let him hear them. I have another one that's light green and purple named Master. I played a track of only Master quotes, even from the old show, and he talks like that. But he picks up more from what I watch, so he isn't too authentic. He's more annoying. But I digress. I have 2 Chihuahua/wiener dogs named Castiel and Dean. Yes, Winchester. They are awesome, though! I also have 1 white chinchilla named Loki and one grey chinchilla named Clint Barton. Then I have 2 snakes named Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Uh, I have dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Alright, back to now. I have been living off of Ramen, Ice Cream, Pocky, and Red Bull. Just… don't let animals drink Red Bull, ok? You will be VERY unhappy…

Love, Karrine Schwimley

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

The TV was playing in the background at a low hum, and I was uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable, but I was too lazy to get up and go to my room. "Allons-y!" I groaned. "Doctor, shut up, I'm sleeping!" I yelled, throwing a pillow toward the parakeet. It jumped out of the way and flew over towards me.

Avengers played lowly on the TV, and I realized it was still on. Or rather… "Master, did you put the movie on again?" I asked. "This will be spectacular!" Was his answer. The thunder boomed outside and I sighed loudly before grabbing Loki and Clint from their cage and letting them crawl around my lap. I turned off the TV and turned on Pandora.

You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison by My Chemical Romance came on and I lay back again, letting Loki and Clint go off and do whatever they want. Castiel jumped on top of me and licked my face- oh god, I never thought I would ever say that- and then jumped back off and went to go find Dean.

When the Song changed to Stay by Rihanna, I relaxed again and tried to get more sleep. Course, the blackout starting was not expected. Well, my phone still had 96% juice and my speaker was battery powered, so the music didn't stop.

'Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move.'

I stood and went over to the kitchen to grab some candles. When I reached into the cabinet, I felt something wrap around my arm. I pulled my arm out and stared at Sherlock, who nuzzled into my skin. Maybe I should have changed their names, Sherlock was more loving then John. I tried once, and they both hissed at me loudly. Yeah, not doing that again.

I heard the song stop and realized that I had no internet so I took the candles and went over to my phone and changed it to the music I had downloaded on it. While I lit the candles, Oedipus by Regina Spektor came on. You know, this song reminds me of Loki. Weird.

I went to grab a green tea Pocky box and snacked on them with a Red Bull as the song changed to Invisible by Skylar Grey. Yeah, very cry worthy song. Then another boom of lightning and thunder went through the sky, and the room went bright. Really, truly bright, and then I guess I blacked out.

Cause when I came back into the world of the living, I was surrounded by the Avengers. Well… Um. Yeah, I kind of vaulted backwards and huddled in a corner.

**Prologue! Review, follow, favorite.**

_**Edit: This is a crossover with Guardians of the Galaxy so I will be adding more pairings (like Grocket) and I'm changing the pairing with me to Loki/OC/Star-Lord (Peter Quill) and completely scratch the whole Clint anything because how am I supposed to do that?**_


	2. In Which Things Are (Sort Of) Explained!

**Chapter 1, in which things are (sort of) explained!**

**Here you go! There is an only sexual thing that goes on between me and Natasha in this chapter, but not actual romance, she's going to get together with Steve. We will only do it in this chapter, touch up on it later after she's with Steve, and I will confess what happened to Tony and Bruce in the next chapter and Loki when he gets here. I don't think I'll tell Clint. Just so you know, it is non-con, and someone is controlling Natasha through the whole thing. AND OH MY GOD 2 REVIEWS! I'm pathetic… For the people who were just looking for humor and happiness, there won't be very much dark stuff after this, and there will be warnings for each chapter at the beginning. It's not graphic or anything, so don't worry. Technically this chapter has Sex Pollen, where one character is basically mind controlled into it which results into non-con.**

**Warnings for the chapter:**

**Non-graphic non-con F/F sex, people being called property, and Thanos has his own little moment at the end.**

1/1/15 11:53 AM

Dear Journal,

I'm writing super quickly into this thing, I'm still in the corner of the room, and the Avengers are super awkward around me. I don't know what to do, and my animals are nowhere to be

Scratch that, they're all here. Well, at least they aren't making things worse. All of them except the Doctor and the Master are with me. Those 2 dumb birds are up in the rafters squawking about something or the other.

Love, Karrine Schwimley.

-I'm in Marvel? Sweet!-

The elevator beside me opened with a ding and one Nicholas Fury stepped out. "Karrine Schwimley?" He asked me. I dumbly nodded. He turned to the Avengers and started to speak.

"This is a 24 year old woman from another universe who is the vessel for the Infinity Stones. She knows a lot of classified information about all of us, so I need you to keep her safe. Karrine, could you get up and come over here? And leave the animals…"

I stood awkwardly as every eye in the room was on me, and I left all the animals to roam. Except Sherlock. "Come on Sherlock, off." I scolded angrily, trying to peel the snake off of my arm.

"Just come here…" Nick said, rolling his eye.

I sighed and came over, Sherlock still wrapped around my wrist, now on my hand as well. "We are still making the decision of whether we should put the stones in her after we find them or make sure we keep them away from her. She could be an extremely good asset or a terrible weapon from the people like Thanos."

"Shouldn't I get to make the decision?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. "No." Came his answer, and I blinked in surprise. "But what if you say yes and I don't want to? It is my body. And what if you say no and I say yes?"

"We took you from your dimension for a reason, you are now the property of SHIELD. You are to stay at Avengers tower. Good bye." And off he went, leaving me to fume in the presence of the Avengers.

"Hey, you ok?" Bruce asked me.

"Property?!" I finally broke. "I'm not _property_, that stupid insensitive bastard!"

I felt someone's hands go on my shoulders and gently get me to the couch. "So, your name is Karrine?" I heard Tony ask, and I realized that they were all sitting around me waiting for me to explain the story. The one I didn't understand very well myself.

"Yeah. I was just in my new apartment in New York, I move around a lot. It had been storming for a while, it seemed never ending, and then a burst of lightning went through the living room and I awoke here. And then Fury says that I'm the vessel for the Infinity Stones? And I don't even get to decide if I want them or not?" I let my face fall into my hands and realized that Sherlock had went back up my arm.

"You have a lot of animals. What is this thing?" Thor asked, picking up Loki. "That's Loki." I answered without thinking. Thor immediately dropped him and Clint picked up an arrow. Before he could kill my chinchilla, I vaulted and picked Loki up. "No, it's not Loki, I just named him Loki! God, why would you try to kill my pet?!" I asked angrily, kissing the top of Loki's head and going to sit on the couch again.

Clint didn't look at me, and I rolled my eyes and looked up slightly. "I think I'm gonna like it here." I smiled, looking over at the people around me. My eyes locked on Natasha slightly and noticed the way she looked at me. Well, I may ship American Widow way more than any regular person should, but my god, I truly wish I was fully straight sometimes.

I leaned back and glanced at Tony. "Hey, sir?" I asked, and inwardly cringed. Oh god, still have not gotten over that fake ass sweet voice I put on when I meet new people. It truly hurts to act that sweet. Once I get comfortable I can be a bit of a bitch, but before I feel fake.

"Call me Tony, sweetheart." He said offhandedly, and I furrowed my eyebrows lightly, before looking up at him again. "Ok Tony, but you have to call me Karrine." He chuckled lightly at that, and called up to Jarvis, "Can you set up a room for Karrine, JARVIS?" I glanced up and heard JARVIS answer, "Of course. It will be ready a half hour after she takes the quiz."

"A quiz?" I asked, looking toward the others. "There's a test you have to take so the robo-butler can make your room exactly how you would like it. He has people he doesn't know take the test." Clint explained to me, and I jumped when a holographic panel came up in front of me. I heard people move behind me, probably to see what my answers were.

"Ugh, it looks like a quiz from Quizzila. Let me guess, the first question is 'what is my favorite color' followed by a 'don't kill me!'" I sighed, then started to read the questions.

"No way, this looks like a teen magazine quiz!" I sent a glare to Tony. "How old do you think I am?!" He shrugged sheepishly. "17?"

"Twenty freaking four." I answered darkly. "I would like to see what answer you get, Lady Karrine!" Thor boomed, and I blushed. "Fine, but give me a regular quiz after!"

I turned to the questions and read the first one out loud. "What's your favorite class, History, Newspaper, or Art? Best out of them is History."

"Really?" Steve asked, an odd shine in his eyes. I chuckled lightly and clicked History.

"What accessories could you never live without, your beaded friendship bracelets, mother's pearl earrings you borrow a lot, or can't pick one it changes weekly… It changes weekly."

I affirmed, clicking on that. "Indecisive person?" Bruce asked me. I gave him a sheepish smile and nodded. "Yeah…"

I cleared my throat and went to the next question. "What do your school books and binder look like, scribbles, doodles, and lines of poetry, solid colors, or magazine cutouts… The scribbles, doodles, and poetry."

"Are you scatterbrained?" I heard Natasha ask me and I jumped, not remembering she was there. "Oh, yeah, I am." I answered.

"You're going to a hairdresser, you tell her… The long layer thing." I answered the question and went to the next one.

"Dream vacation?" I asked upon seeing the next question. Well, it was either backpacking through Europe or going to France. I chose Europe.

"You want to go backpacking through Europe?" Clint asked me incredulously. "Yeah, it sounds fun and I bet it would be amazing to look at."

It asked what my go to purse was, and I chose the oversized leather boho-inspired bag, and I saw Tony out of the corner of my eye direct JARVIS to get one. Well… cool!

"Well, at the nail salon I obviously go for multi colored nails." I said, pressing that choice.

The next question made me hold. My crush is best described as… well, as the god of mischief! Or the best archer in the world. But neither was an answer.

Creative free spirit, preppy athlete, or fashion forward musician. I chose the creative free spirit cause that was basically what Loki was on a very vague level.

My result was a DIY bedroom.

"Can I take a real quiz now?" I asked. Then I took it back. "You know what, I don't want to. Use the DIY bedroom. Just know the colors I want are dark blue, light purple, orange, and light pastel green." I told JARVIS, and he answered, "Alright Miss Schwimley. Your room should be ready in a half hour."

I stood slowly and turned to the group. "So…" I started awkwardly, looking around them and not really looking at anyone's eyes.

"I'll show her around." I heard Natasha say and I glanced up slightly, narrowing my eyes at her. Um, hold on a second, this is Natasha Romanoff we're talking about. The Black freaking Widow. She does NOT offer to show people around! Well, I guess she didn't offer. She stated it. She terrifies me, I'm not arguing with her.

"You sure, Natasha?" I heard the questioning in Clint's voice and Natasha glanced at me. "Yeah, I'm sure." She avowed, before beckoning me and going off. "Uh, are you sure…?" I glanced at the men in the room, almost pleading not to go with her. All I got was a few shrugs and Tony waving me off.

I grimaced before following after her. "Uh, Natasha?" I asked meekly, and she gave me a look which promptly shut me up. No, no, this is not going to end well and I already can tell. After she showed me everything on this floor and an elevator ride to the one below us, she led me into a guest room on the floor. "N-Natasha?" I whispered to the woman.

"Not at the moment, sorry." She answered wickedly, and I inhaled tightly, before pressing my back on the door. The door wouldn't open and she was advancing.

No freaking way. This was not what I expected to happen when I was first in the corner. Then she, or whatever was controlling her, ripped me from the wall and threw me onto the bed. No, this is not what I wanted.

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

I lay across the couch in Avengers' living room, clad in loose gym shorts and one of Steve's shirts. Snuggled in the clothing, I was comfortably watching television. I felt the couch dip near my feet and I looked over to see Tony eating, of course, Shawarma while watching me silently.

"You ok? You've only been here 4 days and you haven't eaten much, or been anywhere outside of this couch and your room."

I shrugged loosely, before sitting up and slouching forward, resting my hands on my palms. "So, do you think you would ever get together with Bruce?" Tony choked slightly on his food and I rolled my eyes before starting the Heimlich maneuver. "Why would you ask that?!"

I let the man go and sat back on the couch, turning so my whole body was towards him, I was leaning back on the arm rest, and my legs were bent up and my feet right next to Tony. "Do you miss your family?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "Sort of. It's not a true, deep aching miss however. I do but at the same time it doesn't really register." I answered, watching him to see if I could catch his reaction.

He cocked his head at me because of what I said, but didn't audibly tell me anything.

Before I could say anything more, Bruce had made his way into the room. He gave a very slight eye roll and sat beside Tony. "I've noticed that you don't eat well-!"

"I've heard it before, Bruce. Ok, I get it, I need to eat." I sighed and played with the hem of my shirt and squirmed slightly.

"What do you eat most of the time?" Tony asked. "Ramen. Green Tea Pocky. But I have to buy in bulk on Amazon because I can never find a real place to buy it."

Tony directed his voice to the ceiling. "JARVIS, could you get her-!"

"I heard what she wanted, yes." Came the AI's voice.

"Bruce?" I suddenly said, and he looked over at me. "Yeah?" He asked, and I looked down, unsure of how to go on, or what I had wanted to say. I think I had wanted to talk about what had happened with Natasha, but really, whatever had been inside Natasha was gone right after so maybe it really didn't matter.

"N-never mind…" I grumbled, before getting up off the couch and crossing my arms lightly, not in an angry way, but more of a sullen way. I started to leave, when Tony grabbed my wrist and whirled me around. I fell into him and slipped slightly, landing awkwardly on both Bruce and Tony.

"What, Tony?!" I asked angrily, squirming to get comfortable. Bruce tried to do something, I couldn't really tell, but I ended up with my legs on the right of Tony's head over the couch, my shorts basically showing off my underwear, arms splayed across Bruce, twisted across their laps.

"The hell is going on here?" Steve asked, and I jumped in shock, twisting further until I realized my shirt was pulled down showing off my bra. I squirmed a bit before finally falling onto the floor and fixing myself.

"Steve, it's really not what it looks like, she kind of, well, I pulled her on us and we were messing around and she ended up…" Tony tried, but the glare Steve gave him shut him up.

Steve put his hand towards me and I looked up at him before accepting the help and standing.

"Hey, thanks for feeding my animals, Steve. I kind of forgot. And you as well, Bruce." I thanked them, before sweeping a hand through my messy hair. Before I could say anything else, Thor decided it was a perfect time to go into the room.

"Thanos is looking for Lady Karrine. Nicholas Fury and I have decided that, with a collar to rehabilitate him, we are bringing Loki in. And Karrine is getting the remote."

My eyes widened. No way, he did not just say what I think he said. "You mean, if Loki does something, I choose his punishment?"

"Yes. You are my brother's keeper." I chuckled at that, along with both Tony and Bruce. "I do not understand what is so funny." Thor furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, I don't-!"

"Don't understand that reference?" I asked Steve, and he nodded. "S'alright, it's a movie and book. They're called My Sister's Keeper, and he said my brother's keeper. Other than that, it's Loki and I'm his keeper." I explained.

"Sir, Nicholas Fury is on the phone." JARVIS' voice came on.

"Hey, Fury. I heard about Loki and Thanos-!" Tony started.

"It's not that, Stark. We have decided to put the stones into Karrine. However, we don't know where they are. So Avengers' main mission right now is to find the stones. We believe we have found one in the city in the sewers, but we need you to find where all of them are definitively." His voice floated from the Stark thing.

I plopped down on the couch beside Tony.

"But Fury-!" I tried. "Karrine…" He spoke in a warning tone and I grew red, trying hard to not blow up at the man. I really didn't need him on my bad side. Not until I have full control over Loki. And maybe I would let the Infinity Stones go inside me. I would love to be all powerful.

"My brother will be here in a few moments, here, Lady Karrine." Thor handed me a watch and I put it on. On the face of it was a few buttons and dials.

"This dial sets the electric shock. He can take the highest setting so don't hold back." Tony explained. "That one turns off his magic, that one puts the muzzle on him, and that one creates a stasis bubble and shrinks him so you can put him in your pocket!" Tony chirped, and I turned to him wide eyed. "Really?!"

"Well, that's still in trial so I don't suggest using it often." Tony gave me a half smile, and I gave him one back.

Right before the elevator dinged, Clint and Natasha came in, all of us on our heels waiting for Loki.

The elevator opened and out stepped the prince, and I leaned back and let my shoulders sag. He looked skinny, pale, and sick.

I stepped forward and reached my hand without the watch out to him, and Loki glanced up at me with dark jade eyes.

"Let's get you something to eat." I suggested with a smile.

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

(3rd Person)

Thanos leaned backwards in his throne with a scowl set deeply on his face. Getting the Infinity Stones would be hard enough, now the vessel was a young woman who had a soft for Loki? And the torture she went through with Natasha barely made a dent, she still acted the same. Just… a tiny bit more depressed.

Thanos grit his teeth. He'd have to try harder. Especially since the Guardians of the Galaxy were planning to go there soon. They did have the Orb. And since the Infinity Gauntlet was destroyed, she was the next (and only) candidate for its power to be kept safe. He needed a minion. And he needed one soon.

**Ok, favorite, follow, review!**

**_Edit: I have changed the category therefore have added Pairings. I have changed my pairing to Loki/OC/Peter. I also added Grocket. I completely got rid of Clint because there really is nothing, just a childish crush. _**


	3. In Which The Power Stone Is Absorbed!

**Chapter 2, In which the Power stone is absorbed and Loki gets hyper**

**Alright, let's get this started! I did have to repost the last chapter because I forgot the Thanos part. The Guardians of the Galaxy will be in this story at some point and I may add in other Marvel characters like Spider-Man and some X-Men. But mainly Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy. Ok, the story with Loki is that Dark World did happen but Loki did actually almost die but they saved him in time and now he's my bitch. I mean, I'm his keeper. Same difference. And, oh wow, I already got 2 reviews after the last chapter and it's only been an hour. And, yes, I sent you a PM (Whoever said Nebula was alive) I completely forgot about her, but pretend that Thanos needs a new minion or that Nebula left and Thanos will get her and the Chitauri back. I also realize that last chapter it wasn't Non-Graphic non-con, it was implied. I'm trying to update it every day. And I did change the pairing to Loki/OC/Star-Lord (Peter Quill), because already there was nothing between me and Clint, so yeah. And it is a crossover with Guardians of the Galaxy.**

**Warnings: References to F/F non-con. Um, and language, I guess.**

1/5/15 9:28 PM

Dear Journal,

I'm pretty sure I've been doting on Loki too much; he's starting to get annoyed. So are the others, since I've been really taking care of him. But Loki looks so sick. His eyes were dark, he was pale, and he was so very skinny, so I've been taking care of him since he got here earlier in the afternoon.

I haven't wrote in you for a while, so I better tell you what happened… Something entered Natasha. On my first day, she couldn't control herself and something made her… Made her force me…

Anyways, I'm Loki's keeper. It's pretty awesome. There is no limits, really. No one can hack it, Tony made sure of that. And I made sure he didn't put in that no one can hack it except him. So, yes, Loki is mine. That is probably the best gift I have ever been given. He already looks healthier, and as my personal body guard I must keep that true. At least, that's what I've told the others. No one needs to know that I care for the Prince of Mischief. No one needs to know anything I write in this journal.

Karrine Schwimley.

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

"Do you know what some of the stones are?" I was seated in the lab. Tony had this, 'I'm a scientist, so you must answer me!', look on his face, and Bruce had an eager one. Loki sat beside me with an only slightly interested look.

"Ok, there's the Cosmic, Time, Power, Knowledge, Soul, and Reality." I answered. A new awareness I hadn't actually known before flitted to the top of my mind.

"The Soul stone goes in my chest, the Power stone in my right hand, the Reality stone in my left, the Knowledge stone in my head, the Cosmic stone in my right foot, and the Time stone is my left foot."

Bruce leaned back slightly. All 3 men around me now had wide, shocked eyes. I blinked and groaned slightly as a headache started.

"You ok? Maybe you need some sleep. You could try the stasis bubble for Loki." Tony suggested lightly, and Loki snapped to look at him with one raised eyebrow. "The what?"

I ignored the prince of mischief and waved away Tony's concern. "Hold on, Tony. The Tesseract is the Cosmic, or Space stone. The Orb is the Power Stone. The Chitauri Scepter was the Mind, or Knowledge, stone. And I think the Aether was either the Soul or Reality Stone."

"You know of the Aether?" Loki breathed.

I gave a nod. "Ok, I can tell you where some of them are. You know that the Tesseract is in Asgardian custody. The Orb is in Nova Corps custody. The Chitauri Scepter is in Hydra's custody. The Aether-!" I stopped. Oh no. The Aether was with the Collector. And if anything in this world could know about me, or want me… Jeeze, if I got captured by him, I would be property again! And treated very badly.

"The Collector has the Aether." I grit out, and I saw Loki beside me grimace lightly before composing himself.

"Who is the Collector?" Tony asked, leaning forward.

"He is a cruel person. He has a vast knowledge and comprehension of the advanced science and technology of numerous alien worlds, as well as a collection of devices and artifacts from those worlds. His real name is Taneleer Tivan. He is trying to collect all of the Infinity Stones. He has the Aether, he almost had the Orb." I explained.

"So another threat we need to warn Fury about." Bruce grumbled.

Before I could tell him no, Loki spoke up. "Actually, Banner, maybe you do not have to tell Nicholas Fury." Tony gave Loki a glare. "Karrine, can you shock him please?" He asked.

"Actually, Tony, I agree. There is no actual threat yet, just be on high alert that there may be more than just Thanos we're going up against. But maybe we'll get more people to help. I mean, this has to do with the Infinity Stones, meaning I do expect at least the Guardians of the Galaxy to make some appearance in our lives soon." I described to Tony, and he pouted, crossing his arms.

Before I could call him out on how childish he was being, an alarm sounded. "Sir, a ship has just landed on your roof. There are 5 people, a green woman, a raccoon, a large man with red markings on him, a living stick, and a man with a face mask on."

"Oh, I should have bet on it!" I cried happily. Bruce furrowed his eyebrows, Tony gave me an incredulous look, and Loki raised one of his eyebrows. "It's the Guardians of the Galaxy." I explained.

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

"People call me Star-Lord. My name is Peter Quill." I watched the man a moment with wide eyes.

"Sir?" I asked, and chuckled lightly at Tony's eye roll. "Please, call me Star-Lord." I raised one eye brow. "Then call me Epoch." Yes, I did choose a superhero name. I will have powers at some point, so I better be ready.

Star-Lord gave me a half smile with one light chuckle. "Alright, Epoch." I could have swooned. I could have freaking swooned.

I didn't, but I could have.

Clint had stepped forward now, watching Peter with squinted eyes. "Why should we trust you?" He asked, and Peter smirked before tossing the Orb into the air and catching it.

"That's why." He answered, before tossing me the thing. I yelped and nearly dropped it, but Natasha caught it for me. I nearly shuddered upon seeing her, but I choked it down. At least I think I did. The worried glances I got from some of them told me otherwise.

Natasha handed me the Orb and I turned it over in my hands.

"The Power stone is inside…" I sighed, tossing it up before barely catching it. "It goes in my right hand." I whispered more to myself, before opening the container in my left hand and glancing at the purple stone inside.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked, glancing over to Bruce.

"No. I mean, you are the vessel for them, so it shouldn't hurt you at all." Bruce answered, and I tried to stop my heart from beating out of my chest. I raised my right hand slightly and reached for the stone slowly. I stopped a breath away from it and hesitated a moment, before reaching a little bit forward and…

"OH MY GOD!" I gave a scream at Tony's cry, wrenching my hand away. I hadn't even touched it! Oh. Hold on a moment…

"TONY!" I cried angrily, and he laughed loudly at me. I slowly wiped away a few tears that had escaped my eyes from being scared so much.

I heard some people start laughing along with him and I pouted a little.

"Lady Karrine, you have no need to be scared. The man of Iron was just being cruel." I heard Thor tell me, and I nodded. "Goddamn right he was being cruel…" I grumbled before taking a shaky breath and grasped the Power Stone in my right hand.

I gasped slightly at the feeling that went through me upon doing this and winced when my vision flooded with purple before suddenly turning normal. I dropped to my hands and knees and took sharp and heaving breaths, before finally calming down.

"It's gone…" I heard Steve whisper in shock. "Did she absorb it or…?" Clint trailed off.

"It didn't leave when we touched it…" Rocket mused before padding over towards me and grabbing my face. I blinked in surprise when he tipped my head to look at my eyes and face. "Her eyes changed color." He finally said, but then he turned his head to look at Peter. "But they aren't purple." I nearly lost consciousness from being tired right after he said that, but Rocket had other plans. He shook my head a few times, which made me snap open my eyes.

"See? They're silver." He finished, and I saw blurry shapes of people stoop down to look at my eyes before everything went black.

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

I gasped for air once I awoke, and slowly turned towards the window. It was bright outside, so it was either morning or noon. I stretched slightly and sat up, realizing that I was in my bedroom. "I have alerted Mr. Stark of your consciousness." I heard JARVIS say, and I nodded, getting off the bed.

"Uh, cool, what day is it?" I asked. "It is the 8th of January, 2015, 12:13 PM."

Wow, I slept a long time. I went over to the door and opened it, peering outside into the hallway. "Are the Guardians of the Galaxy still here?" I asked. "They are at the SHIELD Hellicarrier at the moment. However, they do have rooms here." Came the answer, and I nodded.

"JARVIS, are my eyes still silver?" Silence met my question, and I decided that this was either not a good question to ask, or he was busy. Since he was a multi-tasking AI, I knew it was the former.

"You're awake!" I turned slightly to see Steve look at me with wide eyes, before lunging forward to help me walk. I was stumbling around and using the wall for support so no complaining from me.

"Hi Steve…" I spoke lowly, watching my feet as I walked. "Good afternoon, Karrine. Are you hungry?" As if to answer for me, my stomach growled loudly. I shrugged and nodded.

"What happened while I was asleep for 3 days?" I asked him. "We found where HYDRA is but we can't move in until we know for sure if they have the Mind Stone or not. The Tesseract is still in Asgardian custody, Odin won't hand it over until we find all the others. We can't find the Aether or Collector, so we cannot find the Soul, Reality, or Time stones."

I nodded in affirmation before looking over at Steve. "Are my eyes still silver?" He went rigid and stopped suddenly, not looking at me. "Steve?" I asked. He bit his lip before he started walking again, leaving my question unanswered a second time.

"What happened to Loki?" I asked.

"He's been pretty good so far, he's in the kitchen at the moment." Steve answered before we finally made it to the kitchen. When he let me go I quickly hoisted myself up to sit on the counter.

Loki looked up at me and asked, "Are you alright, Miss Karrine?" I blinked in surprise and turned to him. "Uh, yeah, I am." I answered. He nodded before going back to… what was he doing? He was playing with a Rubik's cube! I watched him a few moments, just being mesmerized by how his slender fingers danced along the cube, before he glanced up at me with slanted eyes. "What?" He asked darkly, and I leaned back in surprise.

"Nothing, Loki. I just thought it looked cool how you are doing that. There's even harder ones if you would like them. There's pyramids, the Irregular IQ, 4 by 4 keyboard cube, the IQ sphere, keyboard Sudoku combo, mirror Rubik's cube, smallest mini Rubik's cube, LED, Scruble cube, Conjoined 3x3x3 Rubik's IQ Cube, The Sudoku Rubik's Cube, Noughts and Crosses Tic-Tac-Toe Rubik's Cube, 2×2 Speed Rubik's Cube, 7×7 Super Multicolor V-Cube Rubik's Cube, Insane 17x17x17 Super Complex Rubik's Cube-!"

"Can I have that one?" I stopped my rant at his eager words and glanced at the Prince of Mischief with a smile. "Are you sure? I have faith in you, Loki. You must know that the hardest Rubik's in the world is the Pentamix." Loki blinked a moment, furrowing his eyebrows, before asking, "You think I am smart enough for the hardest one of these in the world?"

"No." I answered, and his face fell. "I _know _you are smart enough for it." The smile he gave me was genuine, but Steve ruined the moment.

"Do you want Oriental, Beef, Chicken, shrimp, spicy shrimp…?"

"Beef, please." I answered offhandedly before grabbing one of my many boxes of Green Tea Pocky and a Red Bull. I debated within myself for a moment, before grabbing a second one and handing it to Loki.

"What is this?" Loki asked, looking at me in the eyes. "It's a drink. Try it." I opened it and he sniffed it experimentally, before taking a sip.

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

I lay across the couch again, one leg bent up, one lay straight across, and my arms crossed behind my head.

I heard Loki squealing about something or the other, and I chuckled lightly.

"Why would you give him Red Bull?!" Tony cried, and I looked over at him.

"Why won't you get together with Bruce?" He didn't have the same reaction as before, so that's good.

"That's what you want?!" He sighed, before sitting on the floor so we were face level. "I would, but Bruce would never go for me." I leaned back slightly. "Oh…" I drew out.

"The world is a nasty place right now, Tony. You don't have time to be self-conscious. You wait any longer, and you'll miss your chance. You'll never be able to be with him." Tony looked away from me and stayed quiet.

We just stayed like that for a few minutes, just being comfortable in each other's company. "Thank you, Karrine." He finally said, and I nodded to the billionaire. "You're welcome."

"If you ever have anything you need to tell us, we're here for you." I went rigid at his words, the Natasha mind controlled memory flitting through my mind.

"Yeah, Tony. I do have something to tell you." I whispered, turning over to look at him.

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

"If someone made Natasha do… _that _to you, who else could they control and make them do even worse?!" Tony cried, and I squirmed lightly.

"How could you not tell us?! Whoever did this is going to…" Bruce growled, and I noticed his eyes tinge green.

"Bruce, honey, please calm down." I said soothingly.

"But… someone did this to you!" He cried. I shrugged limply, and reached a hand onto his shoulder. "Sweetheart, calm down and take some deep breaths. This isn't going to be the only thing to happen to me. Hell, it probably won't even be the worst. I'm in danger because of what I am. I should be curled in a corner sobbing my _eyes _out, but I have promises to keep and miles to go. You do to. So don't get angry because of some little thing that happened. Get angry when you really need to be." Bruce watched me with sorrowful eyes, and I glanced away after a few moments.

"Karrine, are you ok?" Tony asked me softly. I grit my teeth suddenly as a wave of slight pain ripple through my abdomen before fading away.

"Really, are you ok? Experiencing any pain?" Bruce asked me. I shook my head no. I glanced up at them, though, fear going through me a moment. "I know people highly invested in my survival and they are people who really know how to hurt. In ways you can't even imagine. I'm not in pain, Bruce, Tony. I'm afraid."

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

(3rd Person)

Nebula walked briskly across the city in anger, glaring at any and all people who looked at her. Her only hand grasped her arm without a hand tightly as a wave of pain went through it before fading away. Rolling her eyes she kept going.

Coming to a stop at the edge of the dark chasm at the edge of the city she leaned over it and yelled, "Chitauri!" Clicking voices roared up from the pit and she smiled widely. Her hand travelled into her pocket and she tossed the small green prism up and caught it a moment for throwing it down into the abyss.

Tendrils of green energy arose from the dark, reaching for Nebula, but she took one step back and watched as the Chitauri armies arose from their would-be grave.

Thanos watched the encounter from his throne, smirk set on his face. But it fell a moment after. He needed to find a way to send Nebula to Terran, but he didn't have any stones of his own. If he could somehow find a way to use the powers inside the woman for his own purpose he could send Nebula and the Chitauri to Terran along with the Aether once he finds a way to get it from the Collector.

Right, the Collector. He had to make sure the Collector wasn't trying to get to her as well, and if he was, how to get rid of the threat.

Nebula materialized in front of Thanos a moment after. "Father, I have located the Chitauri."

"Yes, I know, Nebula." He answered, before looking over at the mist showing him Karrine.

"Is she really this important?" She asked, looking at the images.

"Yes, Nebula." He answered, the image changing to her with wide, fearful silver eyes and tears almost spilling from them. "She really is."

**Uh, thanks for reading! Follow, favorite, review! So, yeah, not much Guardians yet but next chapter will have them. Some Stanner! Some Loki/Me, and some helpful Steve. Tell me if you want the end pairing to be either Loki/Me or Peter/Me.**


	4. In Which Things Get A Little Complicated

**Chapter 3, In Which Things Get A Little Complicated!**

**I love reviews, yeah! Alright, the Peter/Me pairing will be one of those that argue all the time before realizing that they love each other while Loki and I are comfortable around each other.**

1/12/15 11:47 AM

Dear Journal

I've been in the gym a lot. Loki follows me in there and plays with the random IQ toys I give him, well, that I get with Tony's money. Nick Fury keeps trying to figure out everything I know. I know a lot, and I think I'm going to use it against him if he ever steps over his boundaries, because the information that was leaked from CA 2: TWS has been erased. It's completely gone from the internet and no one remembers (except Steve, Natasha, Fury, Hill, Wilson, and any other SHIELD agents I meet). Don't ask me how they did it, I don't know. But I think that it has something to do with the Mind stone. I know HYDRA has it, but I can't shake the feeling that it has something to do with it.

Peter has been talking with me a lot recently. He is a really annoying person, I must say. He has no true views on people and bases everything solely on how he believes people _should _act, not how they _do _act. Not to mention he's a _child _and would do anything for money. I should have called it from the movie, but…

Never mind, ok? I've taken to listening to music while I practice in the gym. Loki actually has been getting worried about me. So has Tony, Bruce, Steve, Clint, Gamora, Rocket, Drax, everyone I see casts me looks that plainly say I'm doing something worrying. I have work to do. I think I'm finally able to float in the air a little with the Power stone. Though I'm pretty sure it would be much easier if I had the Cosmic and/or Reality stones.

Karrine Schwimley

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

The tips of my toes left the floor of the gym and I went up a few centimeters. Loki stared at me with slanted eyes, waiting to see if I would hurt myself or not. I had accidently started to float yesterday on my bed so I have been practicing all morning today. How by The Neighbourhood played in the background as I willed myself to float just a little higher.

Then suddenly I gave out and landed heavily on my hands and knees before crumpling. Loki went forward and checked to see if I was bleeding, if I was alive. When he found I was fine, just exhausted, he sat back and kept playing with the Pentamix Rubik's cube I got him. The song changed to Paralyzer by Finger Eleven and I got up.

"JARVIS, where's Thor?" I asked, and Loki snapped to look at me with narrowed eyes. "He's in the Kitchen."

"Where's Steve?" It went silent a moment. "He's on his way to the Gym." I rolled my eyes.

"What about everyone else?"

"Everyone is now on their way to the gym. Clint would like to challenge you to a fight." I glanced at Loki. He had his eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his lips.

I shrugged and started to punch one of the punching bags as the song changed to The Calculation by Regina Spektor.

Finally a purple light glowed around me and I reared both hands back and clapped. A purple wave of energy blew away from my hands and cut an X into the bag before it fell apart. A triangle piece still hung because it had cut in an X shape.

"Did you seriously just cut through that?" I heard someone (Bruce) whisper disbelievingly as Some Nights by FUN came on.

I turned to see the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy standing in the bleacher place. I shrugged. "Yeah."

"Wow, Cherub, didn't know you actually had some strength in you." I heard Peter say, and I glared towards him. "Don't call me Cherub."

"Only if you stop calling me Ammo." Yes, ok, I have taken to calling him Ammo and he has taken to calling me Cherub. We've gotten on each other's nerves the past 4 days. Tony gives me a knowing look and I glare at him lightly before turning back to Peter.

"Look Ammo, I'm not calling you Star-Lord, Peter is weird, and I'm not a spy or federal agent and neither are you, so I'm not calling you Quill. What else is there to call you?" He gave me a glare and walked off.

"You really ruffled his feathers…" Clint remarked. "But he does not have feathers and she was too far to ruffle them if he did." Drax said. "I do not understand." Thor added. Steve just cocked an eyebrow at Clint.

"Well, I need to evaluate your strength and fighting skills to see if you can keep yourself safe. Spar with me." Clint basically commanded. I tied my hair back as he waited for me to say something. "Alright. Soon, but not right now. I have stuff to do." I chided, starting to hum along to This Is What Makes Us Girls by Lana Del Rey.

Then he lunged. I easily got out of the way and went over to the bags of items, starting to take off the tape on my knuckles. Clint tried to hit me again, and I caught his fist as Stolen Dance by Milky Chance came on, and grinned. "I haven't watched this show in a long time but I've never been able to say this so I will now. You probably shouldn't have done that." I kicked out and my foot collided with his side.

Clint pushed me back and I nearly fell over the bench, but I quickly ducked between his legs and righted myself behind him. "_I want you, we can bring it on the floor! You've never danced like this before, we don't talk about it!_" I sang, ducking when he tried to kick me, and I caught his foot, trying to flip him over. I easily did so with my now enhanced strength and breathed a "Whoa!" at that. He fell to the floor and I continued singing, "_Dancing on, do the boogie all night long! Stoned in paradise, shouldn't talk about it… Shouldn't talk about it!_" I reared back when he jumped up and punched me in the shoulder. "Ow! Fuck you!" I growled, before rearing back and punching him hard in the shoulder. He gave a cry of pain and I stiffened. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry, I forgot I had the power stone, meaning I'm stronger than I usually am!"

Rootless by Marina and the Diamonds came on as I gently lay my hand on his shoulder, and let my mind try to heal his wound. I felt him relax underneath my palm and Clint blinked up blearily at me. "Sorry, Clint. I really should have not let my anger get the better of me." I heard Bruce chuckle lightly at that as The Hanging Tree by Jennifer Lawrence came on.

"_Are you, are you, coming to the tree?" _I sang softly, and Clint sighed in relief as his wound dissipated. "You're not that bad." He finally said. "But you are nowhere near as good as you can be. You are really raw, and-!"

"And you were going easy on me?" I asked, and he shook his head. "I figured if I did, I would get much worse than that punch." I quirked a smile and let him be, before turning my head. "You see that, Ammo?" Peter snorted. "Yeah, yeah, Cherub, I just came back for my Walkman." But I knew that he didn't. He never forgets his Walkman anywhere. He came to watch me. Heads Will Roll by The Yeah Yeah Yeahs came on just as he left, and I nodded, before shooing the people out. "Alright, all of you, out. I need to train. Not you." I gave Loki a look and he sighed before going back to sitting on the block of mats stacked on each other.

This was starting to get interesting. Really, it was. I was just a little annoyed with people at the moment and wanted to be alone. But Loki couldn't leave my sight.

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

"Steve, I know Natasha keeps trying to get you with people and you kind of didn't like that, but don't you think Natasha looks amazing today?" Steve looked at me with one raised eyebrow. "Hey, hey, I just thought you were more Het than Mo! It's either Natasha or Bucky, and sir, I love Stucky so much, but it's all up to you."

Saying Bucky had been one of the worse possible things for me to do. He reared back, then grabbed my shoulders. "You know where Bucky is?!" I shrugged. "I will when we get the mind/knowledge stone. The Chitauri Scepter." I clarified, and he slowly released me. "R-right…" Steve cleared his throat. "Now, what was this about Natasha?"

Cue my very creepy Cheshire Cat smile in 3… 2… 1! "Oh my god, why would you smile like that, Cherub?!" Figures it would be Peter who saw it. "How would you like to find out _and _help me with it?" He stopped a moment, looking between me and Steve. Upon seeing Steve's grimace, Peter grinned. "I'm in."

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Peter asked, giving me a slightly worried expression. "Yes, I have no desire to be maimed by Natasha." Steve said, and I shrugged. "Yeah, it should work. If it doesn't, I was never here." Peter gave me an incredulous look. "What about me?!"

"You can take the blame." I answered easily, before pushing Steve out. He nearly ran into Natasha, but he righted himself, giving her a smile and producing a bouquet of chocolate flowers. "Thanks." Natasha said, quirking a smile. "Here we go." I whispered, and Peter paled before pressing the button.

A low grating sound started above us and a beam fell from the ceiling. Before Steve could lurch to save her like we planned, however, Natasha pushed _him _out of the way and the beam swung towards me and Peter. "Shit…" We breathed together, and Peter pushed me to the ground as the beam nearly crashed into me, before it pulverized the wall behind us. I felt heat crawl up my neck as he stayed atop me and I cleared my throat. "Um, Peter…" I tried.

Understanding flashed on his face and he stood, helping me up. "Right." He said, clearing his throat. Then a grin split his face and I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You called me Peter." The freaking dumbass. "Shut up, Ammo!" I growled, giving him a push. He just continued to laugh. "So this is how you try to get people together?" I jumped into the air, giving a shriek, before turning to Natasha, who was staring at us both. "IT WAS HIM/HER!" We yelled in unison, pointing at each other.

"You both are children." She chided, before leaving with Steve. Yes, another quote I now can say. "Match made!" I cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

"Dinner." I clarified with Tony flatly. "Yes, dinner. Now that both these teams, Loki, Pepper, and you are living in the tower, Steve wants us to eat dinners together." I groaned and followed him to the dinner table, Loki following behind me slowly.

"I'm hungry anyways. It better be something yummy." I growled to Tony. "Yummy? I don't believe that is the language of an adult." Loki said behind me. "Pfth. Who grows up when they get to adult age?" I asked, waving the god of mischief off.

"Besides, being a child rocks." I finished, giving Loki a light push on the shoulder. "_Now I know you feel betrayed, but it's been weeks since I've been laid, now that doesn't mean I don't think you're a fool." _I sang, and giggled lightly at the 2 weird looks I got from Tony and Loki.

"So, how's Bruce?" I asked Tony cheekily, poking his shoulder. "Oh, that reminds me, thank you sweetheart. We're going great." I smiled at that. "How're you and Peter?" Tony asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Loki glared at Tony lightly.

"That jerk?" Tony glanced at Loki and chuckled. "Ooh, a little love triangle going on?" He full on laughed, and I looked at Loki, brow furrowed. The hell was Tony talking about?

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

"Oh, of course. Love." Thanos' mouth screwed up in a cruel and vicious smile. "I'll just make her choose."

"Father, will that actually work?" Nebula's voice rang from behind the god, and Thanos growled lowly. "Of course. And I know exactly how to do it." Thanos' eyes landed on an image of Tony, and his smile grew wider. "But first, maybe we should let the prisoner go." Nebula suggested.

"Why?" Thanos asked roughly, and the woman smiled slightly, forbidding expression on her face. "Johann Schmidt can bring the Aether when we get it. And after, we should use Mr. Stark."

Thanos gave slow nods. "Yes. There was a reason you were my second favorite daughter. Now you're my favorite." Nebula looked away a moment. "I will try again with the Collector." She said suddenly, before leaving the room.

When she was gone, Thanos turned to another screen beside him. "Mr. Stark is to be used for a later date." A man with one metal arm and medium length hair decked in weapons stood in the image. "But there are other people at my disposal."

**Yeah! Sorry it's short but I got side tracked. Yeah for Steve/Natasha! Favorite, follow, review! Also, I'm going to make this Infinity Stone story an arc and put another arc in another story after because**

**_*WARNING: HEAVY, HEAVY, SHARK WEEK HEAVY SPOILER DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT TO BE SURPRISED* _**

_the pairing is with Loki and the guardians of the galaxy will be gone from the next arc_

**Anyways, follow, favorite, review. I really love reviews. Did I mention I love reviews? If you guess what character was in the image, then… well… you watch Captain America The Winter Soldier…. I don't know what to tell you… it's pretty self-explanatory. **

**I may be adding Deadpool in, and if I am, I probably will add an OMC (Original Male Character) and make another pairing Wade/OMC/Bucky, but only if you want me to. Uh, yes, I warned about the spoiler so don't get mad at me, I even changed it so it wasn't bold. Um… did I say anything about reviews yet?**


	5. In Which We Meet Bucky and Doreen

**Chapter 4, In Which We Meet Bucky and Doreen**

**Yeah, review! Also, I'm adding my new favorite heroine, Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) and Bucky! Ok, Doreen is only in this chapter because I'm not good enough at writing her since this is the first time, so she will be a tad bit OOC, and the pairing with her isn't really big (and not delved into), but she may be at the end of this arc. Um, I ship her with Clint, FYI. They'll reference the relationship a little bit in later chapters but it's not going to be seen like Stanner and American Widow.**

**Bucky will be here for longer, however, and I am going to reference the OMC that will be here later- Doreen's half-brother Blaze Green-Lockheart! He's getting his own AU story soon where he's with Loki, but in this story he will be with either Wade or Bucky. He's not in this story for another few chapters, however, and he's only referenced. If you don't want this pairing, say so soon, because if I do get reviews saying no he'll just be referenced, and if I don't he'll be getting here soon. I'm trying to keep this as real time as possible, so it will get updated more.**

1/16/15, 7:44 PM

Dear Journal,

I have a bad feeling about how things are going right now. They… they've found the Chitauri Scepter, the mind stone. I don't think we're getting it now, however, because something stole it right in front of Steve. He doesn't look to good, he's gone pale and gives me very worried looks. I think to find what stole it and the stone itself, we need help.

There… There's another thing wrong. It's like in the back of my mind I know where it is, that I know most everything, like it's already in me. I think we need help to find who stole it, and I know exactly who. The Canon Mary Sue- the Unbeatable Squirrel Girl! Ok, ok, so yes, I sort of have a huge crush on the woman, but it's not like I'm going to do anything- I couldn't if I wanted to. Other than that… Loki said something about being able to call on people if I know enough about them. Doreen Green, college student, computer major? I think I know well enough. A Mary Sue may be just what we need to find whoever stole the stone.

There's so much else I want to say. I think I'm falling for

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

"What are you writing, Karrine?" I jumped in shock as Bruce stood before me, slamming my journal shut and basically throwing it into the air. Bruce caught it for me and handed it back to me. "It's my journal- very private, because I put things in there like your futures and pasts that others need not know. I only know because of my previous universe." My eyes cast away from the man suddenly as the first bout of true homesickness I've ever felt in my 2 weeks and 2 days I've been here.

Before I was lying to myself and it never really hit me- I never even had to say it out loud. I didn't have to acknowledge it! But saying it out loud really registered it into my brain and it hurt. In my chest, deep down, it hurt. Bruce squatted down then to look into my eyes and cupped my face, tilting my face up to force me to look into his eyes.

"Do you miss your family?" He asks, and I feel a few tears leak onto my cheeks as I nod softly. Loki in the corner watches me quietly, a blank look on his face, and I bite my lip a little. Bruce lets me go and I lean back, sighing. "Bruce, I-!" I start, before I throw my book into the air and jump with a small shriek again as Steve is behind me suddenly, slamming his hands on the back of the couch with a loud noise.

Steve catches the book and looks at it quizzically before I snatch it from his hands. "That's private." I deadpan, putting it between my leg and the arm of the couch. Steve cocks an eyebrow but shakes it off. "Fury thinks he's found the mind stone, we're going out soon." Steve told Bruce, and I looked over at Loki. He had the same thought as me and we looked over at Steve. "We want in." Steve widened his eyes, grimace set on his face, before Bruce shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"But…" Steve tried, and I turned to Loki. "Call Doreen! Maybe she will help." Loki gave me a halfhearted glare, and starts, "Don't boss me around." I give him a blank look and he sighs before starting his magic. I watch in awe as a shape starts to form, and then there stands Doreen Green in her Squirrel Girl get up, and I can't help but fan girl.

"**_GOOD LORD ITS DOREEN GREEN!_**" Now that I got that out of my system, I calmed myself down pretty quickly. "How do you know my name?" She asks, narrowing her eyes, and all I can think is that I wish she had been my nanny growing up. "I-I'm from another universe-!" Another pang of heartache… "And know a lot about almost everyone in this universe." Doreen's eyes un-narrow and she's giving me this funny look, before fixing Tippy Toes that was on her shoulder.

"My name is Karrine Schwimley, and I am the vessel for the Infinity Stones! And just so you know, I'm nobody's weapon- I'm a fucking force of nature." I say, quoting a random story I read. Doreen gives me a huge smile. "You sound like my half-brother Blaze!"

Now it's my turn to narrow my eyes at her. Um, no, she doesn't have a twin brother. Um, there's something wrong. "You have a brother?" I gape, and she shrugs. "Yeah, I learned about him a few years ago. He's, uh, a mutant as well." Um… The hell?

"Hey, we just got a mission- Squirrel Girl?" Tony asked, coming in to stare at Doreen. I realized suddenly that she saved Tony from Doctor Doom once. I forgot about that. Hm… this is going to be a little weird. "Iron Man! Hi!" Suddenly Tippy Toes chittered on her shoulder. "Yes, he remembers, otherwise he would've said who is that."

I half smiled at that and leaned forward. This was going to be fun!

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

"You really want to be called Epoch? " Clint asked me as we got into the jet, me lounging back in a mix match of a Captain America shirt, Iron Man shorts, Hulk leg warmers, Hawkeye… arm warmers? I guess… a Black Widow hat, a Loki scarf, and a Thor belt with a few weapons hanging off it. Ok, yes, I'm a geek. That reminds me, my animals. Tony made a little zoo for them. I've been neglecting them now that I don't have to take care of them. Better go there some time later.

And guess what? All of the clothing is made of Vibranium/Adamantium cloth, made especially for me! I really love them, too. My image is awesome, and Epoch is an awesome name. "Course. Epoch is an awesome name." I grinned at Clint and he chuckled at me before poking me in the stomach. "You know, you've really been growing on me." My grin grew a tad bit wider, and Doreen sat beside me. "Nice outfit." She beamed, and I chuckled.

"Thanks. It's probably the safest armor in the world, too, so a win-win, huh?" She giggled at that and I laughed along with her. Clint glanced at her a moment, an odd glint in his eye, and my heart fluttered. Yes. Another pairing of mine! I sat up. "So Clint, what do you think of her?" I asked when she walked off to the other side of the jet to speak with Steve and Natasha. "What do you mean?" He asked, though something told me he knew exactly what I meant.

"Do you like her? I saw the way you looked at her, no use lying to me." Clint glanced to the other side of the jet at Doreen, who was laughing loudly, then gave me a nod. I resisted the urge to complain since I always thought he would be awesome gay and had a huge crush on Doreen, but also resisted the urge to squeal in delight because that was awesome! "Let's get you guys together before she leaves." I suggested, and he gave me a sigh before giving another nod. Matchmaking time!

Well, it would have been, if the jet hadn't landed. Man! I stepped out of the jet and winked at Clint, who gave me a look before turning to, you guessed it, the Winter Soldier. Hm. I probably should have guessed this before, but I wasn't thinking. Well, I was, but not about this. "Bucky." I breathed along with Steve, and the super soldier in question gave me a confused look, before I stepped forward to look at the man in question.

"He is under mind control." Loki said from behind me, and I nodded, hand gripping on my magic sword. Yes, I have a magic sword. I kind of stole it from this magic shop back in my world that was owned by Missouri, who never made me pay for it after, even when I went back in to the all-to-real shop.

I watched the man a moment, getting ready to say something, when suddenly Doreen flew forward, claws at the ready, and I froze, eyes wide. "Uhhhhhh…." I drew out lowly as Doreen sent squirrels after Bucky, who did his best to run. "No, Squirrel Girl!" I yelled, and she stopped, turning to me.

"He's under mind control, we need to sever the connection, not feed him to squirrels." I groaned, face palming. She sheepishly looked at me and said sorry. "Just go talk to Clint, I've got this." I told her, walking toward Bucky. I stopped a few feet short of him when he leveled a gun at me.

"James Buchanan Barnes?" I asked, and something flashed in his eyes. "Who are you?" I gulped a little at the roughness of his voice. "I am the most atrocious being in all the universes and yet the most virtuous. I am destined to take over the whole universe, and yet people think I am evil when I try to be good. Think I'm good when they don't see the evil lurking beneath my skin."

I stepped forward again when he lowered his gun and cupped his cheeks as I realized I was now floating in the air to be face level with him. "People believe themselves better than others, going so far as to break others down, not realizing they are turning themselves into monsters." The mind control connection severed right before my eyes and I gave him a sad smile as I let him go, setting down on the floor.

Suddenly the whole world seemed to tip and I slumped, falling into Bucky's arms, everything turning black.

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

I win. I barely did a thing and Clint and Doreen are together! I'm also in the infirmary with Tony poking and prodding me. Loki likes to sit in the room and talk with me. Peter's been in as well, and I notice Loki's glares even if he doesn't want me to. But the biggest news of all is Bucky.

He's been coming into my room often and I really like him. He's also as gay as they come, he tells me, when Loki is out of the room. I really should have waited for Stucky, but maybe I can pet him with one of the superheroes/villains on my list.

You probably want to know what my list is. And I'll tell you. When you read about when I tell Bucky. "How many are on the list?" Bucky asks, glancing up into my eyes, and I shrug. "I never really counted. I have already crossed you and Doreen off." I finally add, watching out for Loki, just in case he decides to come in again.

"Do you think you're strong enough for the knowledge stone?" That makes me stop. Am I? Am I really? I guess I have to be, I have to be ready for everything. When I tell him this, Bucky sighs and lays his human hand on my own and says in his gruff voice, "I'm going to be here for you." I shift and watch his eyes, the ones that plainly show what he's saying is true. "No one is going to hurt you."

And I want to believe it, I really do, because he isn't lying. But he shouldn't make promises he can't keep. I lay back into the bed again, closing my eyes but not falling asleep. "James, will you do me a favor?" He squeezes my hand as an answer. "Will you tell them I'm ready?"

And that's how I end up in Tony's lab, sitting on one of the tables and hands gripping the side of the metal so hard it crumples. Tony has the blue stone in tweezer-like pinchers. "Are you sure about this, sweetheart?" He's treating me like a child! I grit out the next words, not opening my eyes. "Do it now, Tony, before I change my mind." He sighs and suddenly everything is falling and my mind is suddenly bum rushed with information as I slip off the edge of consciousness and the only thing I hear is screaming.

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

"The Knowledge stone has been placed, my lord." The Other's scratchy voice murmured in the darkness, and Thanos' lip curls into a grisly smirk, teeth flashing in what little light can penetrate the small corner underneath Yggdrasil they were in.

"Karrine was born from the tree of the 9 realms." Thanos finally says, turning slowly in his chair. "The stones broke off the tree, from her, at the same time she broke off the tree and became… how was it explained…? Potentially lovely, perpetually human." He started, sneering darkly at the Other. "You are lucky that I had enough power to bring you back. If you fail me, your death will not be as _painless _as how Ronan killed you."

"Yes, my lord." The Other answered, turning to leave. Thanos turned slowly to an image shown beside him of an Asgardian woman rushing through the castle, clothed in armor and weaponry, causing Thanos' smile to widen with insanity. "Yes, how could I have not thought of this?

"Lady Sif will let the Chitauri into Asgard."

**Mhm, it's short, I'm sorry, and not much GotG, but there will be more next chapter… possibly. Just so you know, I hate both Odin and Sif so there will be bashing of both of them, especially Odin, and the GotG will barely be in the next chapter either as the Avengers will be going to Asgard, but Peter will go with them, and so will Gamora since I haven't really added her in much. Hey, there's this button at the bottom of the page. Could you press it and write something? It helps me write, especially if you ask for something to happen.**


	6. I wonder where the candy is! (Part 1)

**Chapter 5, I wonder where the candy is! Part 1**

**So no Doreen in this chapter but Bucky is here and Peter and Gamora will go with the Avengers to Asgard. So now they have 2 out of 6 stones; Power and Mind/Knowledge. **

**So yes, Asgard is going to be filled with new people! Everyone going to Asgard: Tony, Bruce, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Loki, Bucky, Peter, Gamora, and Karrine. Or me. Or however I'm supposed to say it. Also, I'm either going to make a sequel where they watch the movies or add to this story where she goes back in time to all the movies (once she gets the Time Stone). Your choice! So, this will be a long arc in Asgard, part 1, here we come!**

1/24/15, 8:33 AM

Dear Journal,

My head has been hurting a lot. It's the Mind stone, I know, but for some reason even though that first time it got put in all this information flooded me, I can choose what I want to know and what I don't want to know now that I have awoken and got that very well deserved rest. Sad thing I have to note now that I am out of the hospital bed; I have to share Bucky with Steve.

I mean, it's not that bad, really, and I know that Bucky is Steve's best friend, but Bucky and I have been getting closer these past 6 days- turns out I've been asleep a lot. I kind of wanted to get to know him better, but every time I try Steve cuts it short by saying something like, Oh, there's something I need to show Bucky, can I borrow him for a little bit? Or my favorite, Hey Karrine, could I have Bucky for a few hours? I found this thing I wanted to try and want to try it with him. It sounds bad, but last time he was talking about ice skating.

I've not even been here a month and already I understand these dorks. Oh, Clint and I have gotten closer to, he's been teaching me how to use a bow and arrow- I was really terrible at it. Like, not even joking, I couldn't even hit the target I was so bad. I've gotten better now that he's been teaching me, I usually get the blue rings on the target now. We've been watching movies together to, he has great taste in movies.

I've also used my new knowledge to prove my beloved God of Mischief was being controlled much like Clint was, so now the others are starting to warm up to him, even if he can be a snarky little bastard. So yes, the watch and collar are still in play because Fury is a wary SOB, but I don't do anything with it.

Thor is worried. I hear that Hugin and Munin, Odin's ravens, are here, circling the Tower. Thor has taken Loki with him to speak with the 2 birds. They've been getting closer to, I love their brotherly moments! But I have a bad feeling about this, so I must cease my writing to- gah! I'm starting to speak like Loki!

Love, Karrine.

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

I snapped my journal shut, locked it (figured out I have to lock it because Clint tried to read it) and put the pen away just as the 2 brothers came back in. "La- Karrine," Thor started, and I noticed he almost called me Lady Karrine again. Well, at least he's learning. "All of us are needed in Asgard. The Chitauri have invaded."

I sat up a little straighter. Oh. _Oh. _**Oh. **

I jumped up from the couch. "Then we have to go!" Loki shook his head at me, giving me a look. "You aren't coming." The hell I'm not.

"It would probably be safer if Karrine went with us. For all we know, Thanos could be waiting for us to leave her alone here so that he wouldn't be met with much resistance." Tony said, coming into the room with the others, now that Jarvis had called them.

"Or he could be waiting for us to bring her right to him." Bucky argued, giving Tony a pointed look. "Well, I have the knowledge stone, I'll just find out!" I chirped, and before they could argue, I had the heels of my palms pressed into my eyes.

_A woman with glowing blue hair and crimson eyes glanced up from where she was seated to where I now stood. Well, not me, but an illusion of me. "Um…" She smirked when I said this. "Oh hello, Karrine." She said smoothly, turning gracefully to watch me more thoroughly. "Hey, turn back around, I'm trying to spy on you! Wait…" I blushed harshly. I did not just say that!_

_"__I intercepted." She answered easily, smiling more. "You were erratic, you don't know how to use the mind stone very well. It was easy to find you. What was it you wanted to know?" I gulped a little and looked around me. I was in a mainly empty black room with only a wooden table in front of the woman and 2 chairs. I sat on the one across from her. "Thanos- is he trying to trick them into leaving me behind or taking me with them?"_

_"__You're asking the wrong questions. And be careful, they can hear what you say, not what I say. The right question is should you be selfish and use your powers for yourself or be selfless and fix the world. The answer is inside you, I can't answer for you."_

_I shifted to get more comfortable. "Your question before, the answer is both. So just tell them he wanted you to stay at the tower so you can go with them. Bring more people. Steal the cosmic cube. Save the day. What do you have to lose?"_

_"__Their trust. My life. Their lives. I have a lot to lose, lady. Who are you?" I finally asked, leaning forward to watch her eyes. "Sweetheart, I'm the Tesseract." I went rigid suddenly, and swallowed. "Now, I suggest you go along. You're needed."_

I slowly peeled my palms off my eyes and winced at the brightness. "So? How is he trying to trick us?" I glanced up at their eager eyes and swallowed the guilt I was going to feel. "You need to take me with you. He's going to try to take me from the tower."

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

I dressed into my armor quickly, swallowing down any leftover guilt in me. When I was done dressing I left the room. "Hey Cherub." I jumped and turned to look at Peter. "Oh, Ammo, you scared me." He shrugged and followed me out to the Bifrost site. "Hey Loki." I greeted when he got to my other side. I noticed the glares the 2 sent each other but didn't say anything. "Is Gamora coming with us?" I asked Peter, and he nodded. "Yeah." I hummed and veered left, leaving the boys behind.

"Did you lose them?" I jumped at Bruce's voice, and put a hand to my chest. "Christ, I'm going to get a heart attack by the time this day is over!" I shrieked, breathing heavily. He chuckled lightly and walked with me to the edge of the roof of whatever building the Bifrost was next to. "Bruce…" I start finally, glancing over at the doctor. "I don't like fearing for my life so much." He snorted lightly. "I don't think anyone does."

I smile a little, and nod. "Right." I answer, leaning over to look at the Bifrost site where Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Tony, and Gamora were gathered. Loki and Peter were still inside, Bruce was beside me… "Where's Bucky?!" I finally cry, snapping up. Bruce gives me a concerned look. "What do you mean? I thought he was inside." I shook my head to clear it. "R-right, sorry…" Wow, I've become a mother hen.

"Let's just get to Asgard, Bruce." He sighed. "Alright Karrine. But tell me if anything goes wrong while we're there." I hummed in response and vaulted off the roof. I heard him give a cry of surprise s I gave a tuck and roll, using some of my new found floating powers from the power stone to not get hurt. "Jesus Christ, did you just jump off the roof?!" Tony yelled, and I shrugged. "Yeah. It's fun."

-I'm in Marvel?! Sweet!-

As the light around us dimmed a little I decided to open my eyes and let go of Loki. Yes, ok, I was scared so I clung to Loki. Don't think anything of it. I was just scared because I've never used the Bifrost before. "Heimdall!" I cried without thinking, ignoring the weird looks from the others.

"Karrine." He acknowledged with his awesomeness. OMG I love Heimdall so much, he's so cool! I waved bye to him while Thor and Loki led the way to the palace. Whenever someone cast a look at Loki I glared harshly at them, and so did Clint, Bucky, and Thor. Of course, Thor did. Clint and Loki really clicked and became best friends after they found out Loki was being controlled through the whole ordeal of the Avengers movie.

If Clint wasn't with Doreen I would have got them together. Reminds me, I'm pretty sure I found the perfect Anti FrostArrow song yesterday. I even showed it to Loki, it's called It Took Me By Surprise by Maria Mena. And now that I thought that… "_It took me by surprise, the hatred in his eyes! I've pushed this man as far as he could go, but he lacked the words to let me know! He acted out now I can see it is my fault!"_

Loki gave me a look and sighed, but I just stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh, my sons!" I heard Lady Frigga's voice ring out, and I stepped away and let the queen hug Loki and Thor. "She seems like a nice woman." Peter said to me, and I glanced up at him, before giving a hum. "Yes, yes, a very nice woman. One of the best mothers of all the universes." A lump in my throat formed at that as I thought of my own mother, casting my (yes I saw them) silver eyes around. My hair was starting to get darker to, by the time this all ended I'd be a ravenette.

"Lady Frigga?" I asked her finally when she was done greeting her sons. "You must be Karrine, the vessel for the Infinity Stones. Loki was right, you are very beautiful." My eyes widened slightly as I heated up, moving to push up my now non-existent glasses. Right, right, I forgot about the surgery I got to fix my eyes. "W-well, I, Uh…" I cleared my throat. "Ma'am, we just want to save Asgard from the, uh, the Chitauri, I really love the décor and don't want it to be obliterated by those things."

She immediately went serious. "Right, then come along." I followed behind her, and bumped my hip to Bucky's as the others went off faster than us. Peter started walking with Gamora- ugh, never thought I'd actually dislike her, she's an amazing character. "Do you like Loki?" Bucky asked me finally, watching me. "I like all of you." I answered evasively. "You know what I mean." I sighed. "Well… yes and no." I finally answered hesitantly. "I do like him, I really do, like that to. But I've been realizing these past few hours that…"

"That you're going to outlive everyone? That they or you could die at any moment?" Bucky asked, and I hummed an affirmative. "Aye. Ergh, it doesn't help that I've been picking up his speech pattern." He chuckled at that, and I grinned at him. "What?" He asked. "Race you to the castle?" I asked, and he grinned right back at me. "One… Two… Three!" And we were off running. I just forgot that I was the slowest person ever and got really winded really fast. I stopped halfway with my hands on my knees, heaving in breaths as Bucky gave me a 'seriously?' look.

"We're working on that when we get back." He said once I caught my breath, and I put my hand to my throat to feel my throbbing pulse. "What?! NOOO!" I cried, then I let my tongue fall out of my mouth as I made a, "BLAGH!" Sound. "Don't start with me or Clint, Natasha, Steve, and I are going to be working you out for hours on end." I grinned back at him. "I thought you worked out the other gender, James." He turned red and gave me a halfhearted glare, which cause me to laugh as my pulse finally calmed. "Now, I wonder where the candy is." Clint strolled up behind me easily and bonked me on the head. "You really don't need candy." I scowled at him before following behind.

"I know where a huge pile of Asgardian candy is if you would like to sneak away with me and have some." Loki said from behind me, and I noticed that now I was more or less alone with Loki as the group went farther ahead of us. "Oh, is that so?" Loki nodded. "_Would you _come with me?" He asked, and I took a shaky breath, and steeled myself. "Like a date?" I asked finally, and he stiffened. "Well, I mean, it could be as just friends if you wanted it to be." He stuttered, slightly flushed. The poor god of mischief. "I think I'd like it as a date." I finally answered, before rushing off toward the group again, only looking back once at the now dumbfounded Would-be king.

**Alright, I'm done with part 1! Part 2 will be up shortly, don't you worry! Favorite, follow, review!**


	7. NOT A CHAPTER! RESTARTING THE STORY

Thanks to a VERY lovely comment (not being sarcastic, it really was!) I'm restarting this story. Yes, already. But I won't be at a computer to write a full blown chapter until next Monday, so please try and read My Destiny Awaits in the meantime if you haven't/are waiting for me to restart. I'm putting it as completed so I can rewrite it in a new story on my profile. Just so you know I'm going back to just Avengers with added appearances by other Marvel characters. The pairing is back to Loki/OC/Clint. Other pairings are Stanner, either Stucky or American Widow, if Stucky then I'll possibly put Black Pepper, and so on and so forth. Review.


End file.
